In accord with the "Conquest of Cancer" program, the following coordinated research proposal is presented. The most basic objective of this Core Grant application is not merely to obtain additional monies for cancer research, but also to provide a mechanism for catalyzing such investigations in a coordinated scheme, permitting the maximum interaction of diverse disciplines and skills while maintaining the essential component of productive research--the imaginative concepts and actions of the individual investigator. This is a goal seldom attained by the funding mechanisms of more conventional individual grant proposals. This coordinated concept should help establish orientation of efforts toward our goal, since the limits and/or applications of one discipline, formerly defined in essence by the peers of that order, will now be additionally exposed to the periodic impact and analysis of members of a variety of "in house" scientific and clinical disciplines--leading to achievement of a higher sense of purpose of the targeted role of research in relation to the cancer patient.